A Little Golden Energy
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: Amy, Rory, and River are running with the 11th Doctor when Amy mistakes him for an evil alien and shoots him, causing him to regenerate. The new 12th Doctor is getting used to his body and the fact that he's... Ginger?


The Doctor gaped at the bright orange coloring blossoming on his tweed jacket.

"DOCTOR!" Amy ran over to him. "Doctor, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought that you were- And I wasn't looking- And I'm so _sorry_!" she dropped her gun, one bullet gone.

"It's alright. You didn-" he gasped with pain, "You didn't mean to. Just get out of the way."

"No! Don't push me away, Doctor! Look, I'll go get Rory and he'll clean you right up and we'll go back to fighting big bad aliens in no time!" she looked behind her and opened the TARDIS doors. "RORY! RORY GET HERE NOW!"

"Coming!" yelled the nurse, streaming past the blue doors which Amy quickly shut. "What's wrong?"

"The Doctor! I thought he was one of those aliens, and I wasn't looking, and now he's shot and you need to fix him!"

Rory looked at the figure gasping on the floor. "Doctor… Doctor, calm down. Slow breaths. We're going to have to take that bullet out of you. Calm…" he reached down and patted the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! Just get out of the way! NOW! It's starting and I'll only hurt you if you don't MOVE!" he jerked on the floor, his hands and legs glowing gold.

"Amy… Listen to what he says…" Rory backed away, against the console. Amy followed.

"Doctor? What's going on?"

"Regeneration. Nasty process. This body dies, another one pops up in its place. Different looks, personality, everything. The only thing I keep is my memories and name. I'm so sorry, Amy, Rory. Geronimo!" with those last words, his head and appendages burst into golden flames.

"Oh my gosh, DOCTOR!" Amy edged closer when the flames started to die down. The flames stopped and a dashing man sat up.

"Amy! Look at me, I've got companions! This is a rather large tongue, don't you think?" he lolled out his tongue and prodded it. "Wet! Good! No need for water! Talking is so hard when this pink thing is taking up all that space!" he smacked his lips and poked his ears. "Good! Medium sized! I wouldn't want to go through another 9, would I now? And I've got eyes!" he rolled them around in their sockets. "And a nose!" he twitched it. "It _moves_!" he laughed in glee and twitched it happily, trying his best to stare at it.

"Doctor? You look different!"

"Regeneration!" he declared, still staring at his nose.

"What do we do? Do you need anything?"

"A mirror, new clothes, and this body seems to have a mighty hankering for a block of fudge!" he poked his stomach. "Still skinny! I seem to be skinny quite often!" he jumped up, then promptly fell back to the floor. "New legs! They're so _long!" _he tested out the word on his big tongue. "Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooong! I like that word! Long! Loo-ong!" he laughed loudly. "Rory? Am I a girl? I've never been a girl before!"

"Uh… No. You're a guy. I'm just… Gonna go get some of that fudge now… Yeah…" he walked out of the room into the kitchen, shaking slightly.

"Welp! Amy, I'm off to the wardrobe! If you need me go there!" he walked out the opposite way of the former Roman.

"What just… What…?" Amy stared at his retreating form, using her hand to lift her fallen jaw. She walked slowly after her husband.

The Doctor opened the large wardrobe doors and walked inside. He immediately located the mirror and stepped in front of the mirror. He looked at his feet.

"Shoes… Shoes… Can't tell…" he pulled off the shoes. "Oh! Look at those big feet!" his eyes roamed up to his legs. "Yes, yes! Very long! I'm probably even taller than 10!" his eyes locked on his stomach and chest. "Firm… Muscular… Skinny… Fabulous!" he gasped. "Did I just say '_fabulous'_? Oh! I _did_! Jeepers!" he gasped again. "Did I just say '_jeepers_'?! I'm getting _old_!" he looked at his hands. "I'm _tan_! Never been tan before! Look at these long arms!" he picked one up experimentally. "I'm a bloody _Neanderthal_!" he squeaked. "A squeaky one at that!" he looked at his face. "Hmm… Blue eyes… They're so _bright_!" the TARDIS hummed, as if giggling. "Shh, you! Not a small nose… Not a Rory nose… Just a nice normal nose! Pink lips!" he stuck them out, as if kissing an invisible person. "Not bad! And hair…" he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he ran out of the wardrobe and through the TARDIS into the kitchen. He ran up the Ponds and grabbed their hands, clammy with confusion, and danced around the counter.

"Doctor! What in the name of the worl-" Amy started.

"SHUT UP, POND! I'M _GINGER_! After all this time, I'm finally GINGER!" he laughed manically. "A skinny, tall, squeaky, Neanderthal _ginger_!" he ran around in circles, flinging the startled Ponds after him. He shot off back to the wardrobe, dropping the Ponds off in the middle of a random hallway with a faint call of 'sorry'.

Next to the mirror again, the Doctor combed his hands through his orange hair. It spiked up high, not curling to the side like 10 or 11. It was relatively short all around except for the spike and a lock in the back was very unruly. The Doctor took a comb from beside him and combed the lock. "Ergh…" he ripped the comb through his hair. "Straighten out! RAAAAAAH! I am the Oncoming Storm and you will OBEY ME! I will _not _be mastered by a stupid piece of _hair_!" he ran the comb faster and faster until his tan hands were a blur. With a sigh he dropped the comb to his side. "Fine, then. Be like that." he pouted.

He finally ran to the clothes rack and pulled out random clothes. He pulled on some red parachute pants over his black trousers.

"Stop!" he held out his hand. "Hammer time!" he slid across the floor, waving his arms around without reason. He broke into vivacious laughter and pulled off the red abomination and continued to look through the racks. "Oh, that's a beauty!" he pulled out a bundle of sparkling diamond blue. "And you'll go nicely!" he yanked a white long-sleeved shirt off of a hanger. "Pants! Pants! Can't go streaking through time and space, can I?" he pulled out a black pair from a cabinet. He quickly pulled on the clothes and stripped from the old ones. "Bowties! How did I like bowties?" he asked himself. He pulled the blue vest on over the white shirt. He looked in the mirror.

"Dashing! But… I'm missing something…" he pulled a thinking face. "Coat! Coat, I need a coat!" he ran off to the coat section. "Ah… Where's a good one…?" he yanked off a red velvet pile and smiled at it. "Yes! Perfect!" he slipped it on and tied the knot. He looked at the floor and pulled out a nice pair of white canvas shoes with black trimmings. "Hands! Hands… My hands need clothes… Hand clothes! What's the word…? Oh! Yes! Gloves!" he reached out and pulled on a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves. "Great! Great, I'll just go show the Ponds, then!" he ran out of the wardrobe.

"So… The Doctor's new…" Rory started.

"Well, doi, stupid face."

"Hello, hello, hello!" the Doctor yelled as he burst into the room, hands on his hips. "Like my getup?"

"Doctor… Are you wearing a _cape_?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes I am, Amy! Great observation! So, are you ready to go back out and save the da-" the Doctor was interrupted by River running through the door.

"Sweetie! Sweetie, I just shot their king and they're not happy!" she looked around the room and landed her eyes on the Doctor. "A cape? Really?"

"Yes really! I wanted a cape. So, how do you like this regeneration? The tongue is taking some getting used to…"

"Sexy. And stop complaining, this tongue is as big as your other ones. How'd you regenerate this time?"

"Amy." he glared at the Pond. "She thought I was one of those Nextoricusion aliens and she shot me in the left heart!"

"Tsk, tsk, dear. I see you've become ginger. Did you finally learn how to control regeneration?"

"No! Where's the fun in that? Answer: There isn't any! Yes, obviously I'm ginger!" he started doing somersaults and kicking all over the kitchen. "I'm a _ginger ninja_!"

"Sure you are, sweetie." she patted him on the back.

"Well, what's the use in sitting here? Let's go kick some alien butt!" yelled the Doctor.

"Don't the Nextoricusions have three of them?"

"Well, I suppose that's three times the fun!" the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, the Ponds and River in tow.

**AN: Well, that's my first Doctor Who fanfiction! Tell me if you like it! I might make a whole series with this new Doctor if I get at least 10 good reviews in the next two weeks! So, I need 10 good reviews by November 5****th****! Thank you all for reading this and I hope I didn't waste your time!**


End file.
